


Collide Pt. 2 // Post Ides of March // Drabble// character study.

by Classically_Malicious



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classically_Malicious/pseuds/Classically_Malicious





	Collide Pt. 2 // Post Ides of March // Drabble// character study.

Collide Pt. 2 // Post - Ides of March 

 The Grecian woman stood tall as she looked over the body of water. On a voyage with Xena, they had a few days to go on the boat. Right now, it was one of her good days, able to handle the sea sickness from the bobbing on the boat.  


She looked over the water and thought of how far she had come, how much she had learned, who she was now. All of these winters with the warrior princess herself, Gabrielle picked up more than a few things.  


Including the heart of the former destroyer of nations. This tall, beautiful woman capable of being the most vicious, feared and ruthless /person/ to ever live. Fear struck in the best of men, when she drew her sword.  


Something Gabrielle found very appealing.  


The bard was not afraid, she never was. The opposite, seeing Xena only made Gabrielle smile. Heart race with affection that she yearned to give this woman. She could see the pain in this woman’s eyes, knowing that at one point, Xena was the most feared woman. Slaughtering thousands of men over the span of ten years.  
She got a thrill out of the battle, the bloodshed, and she was one tough bitch to kill.  


The bard also knew that this woman was cast out, blamed for the many deaths of those that she loved and then rejected by the ones that lived. Nailed to a cross, and then the only person to ever show her selfless kindness, was shot with an arrow /protecting/ her.  


Xena had lost all the love within herself, and took in the realization that no one could love her.  


She was oh so very wrong.  


It had only been a few seasons since the passing of that horrid day in Rome, with many adventures in the middle. But that one day still haunted her. Seeing the love of her life laying limp in her arms.  


Brought out of the daze as Xena walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  


“Hey.” Her voice was soft, looking over the water.  


“Thinking again?”  


Gabrielle took a deep sigh, knowing that this woman always seemed to know what was going on even if the words never seeped out of her lips.  
“I can’t get it out of my head, I saw her throw your chakram…How could she have even wielded it?” Xena could hear the broken cry in her Greek companion.  
“I watched it snap in half, you fell to the ground so helplessly.”  


“You killed for me. You strayed against your path, just to save me...and in the end, I got us both killed. You are the one I should be following, Gabrielle. You are my way. And i'm so sorry you were put in such a situation. You shouldn't have been put in that position.” .”  


“I chose the way of friendship, I chose…the way…with you.  I could have stood there and done nothing, or I could have saved my friend. I chose the way of friendship. Xena…you are my…everything. And I keep reliving it in my head. Seeing you dragged around in the dirt like a sack of potatoes, and then you were nailed to a cross as you looked my way…you looked my way Xena. Smiling and telling me that you love me…trying to make me feel safe and know it will be okay. You were brave…when I failed you.”  


The tall, dark hair beauty looked down, looking over her beautiful partner. “I don’t understand Gabrielle, how in the world do you think you failed me?” “I didn’t save you…you have saved me so many times, and I failed you. I should have gotten you out of there…or not have let you gone..”  
“If you talked me out of every idea I have had…we wouldn’t have done the good in the world that we have done. And I have only done that because of you, don’t you see that? We are here for a reason, and we are here together.”  


“I know….I know that you are my soulmate, but I can’t live out the rest of this life without you.”  


“I’m not going anywhere.”  


Xena scooped her bard in tightly, wrapping her arms around that built body. Feeling the tightness wrap back, tears of her best friend falling against her chest.  
She was more than a best friend, she was Xena’s /everything/. They had traveled over half the world together, teaching each other. The way of love, the way of the warrior. Binding both together, two souls creating one powerful force against anything standing in their way.  They made each other stronger, they were bound by the power of their love for one another.  


Neither of them would have it any other way. Which terrified the little warrior, not wanting to lose her princess, because the pain was already too much to bare. Just the thought and memories, the flush of horrid feelings that flooded her body as the images of her bloody lover flashing in her mind.  
“I love you, Gabrielle.”  


Soft words leaked those pursed lips, meaning every word that came out of her mouth. Kissing over the blonds head gently, soothing rubbing her hands in place trying to ease her lover.  


“I’m not going anywhere. Even in death, Gabrielle. I will never leave you.”  
  


End file.
